My Firstest Exposure to Sherry Berry
by celrock
Summary: Tommy tells us the story of the first time he was introduced to Sherry Berry. Story takes place between the events of, "The Love Bug," and "The Broken Bone Experience," and will be told from Tommy's POV. Hope you enjoy!


Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, it was really hot, I was tired, and to put it simply, I didn't feel much up to doing anything. But I'm guessing I wasn't alone, as the bulk of the other people I know who write for this fandom didn't post anything either yesterday, nor did I hear from any of them via reviews or PM's, so it's nice to know I'm not alone. Now, on with this one-shot story, which I thought I'd write, after the interview with Sherry Berry that took place in my current ongoing story, "The OC's of Celrock and Boris Yeltsin," which, if this evening, I feel up to it, I'll release some more chapters in that story. For now, let's have this story, and, I hope you enjoy it!

My Firstest Exposure to Sherry Berry

Summary: Tommy tells us the story of the first time he was introduced to Sherry Berry. Story takes place between the events of, "The Love Bug," and "The Broken Bone Experience," and will be told from Tommy's POV. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Sherry Berry, Zack and his aunty Celeste, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Rosie and Sandy are owned by Nairobi-harper.

Tommy POV

I was having the worstest day of my life. It all started that morning, when I waked up to some crying, but it wasn't the usual of Dil crying as a result of waking up from a nightscare or needing a clean diapie. Curious, I crawled out of bed and went to investigate. No sooner had I walked out of the door to me and Dilly's room, when I looked across the hall into my grandpa's old room, to find my mommy sitting in a chair, the telephone in her lap, and crying into a tissue. Worried, I went into the room and climbed into my mommy's lap, nearly knocking the telephone off on to the floor. She lifted her head up from out of the tissue and gave me a hug.

"Morning sweetie." My mommy said, as she gave me a hug and sniffled back some tears.

At that moment, my daddy walked into the room.

"Something wrong Deed?" My daddy asked.

"It's Pop." My mommy replied.

"What's going on? Are he and Lulu coming to babysit the kids today while you and I go shopping?" My daddy asked.

"No Stu." My mommy replied.

"So what's going on?" My daddy asked again.

"Stu honey, I don't wanna discuss this in front of the kids. Get Dil up, and take the kids down for some breakfast." Said my mommy.

"Up we go champ." Said my daddy, as he lifted me out of my mommy's lap and carried me back into the bedroom, where he put me down on the floor, got Dil out of his crib and changed his diapies.

Noticing I really had to go potty, I went and tooked care of it, then went downstairs with daddy and Dilly, where I had my Reptar cerial for breakfast. While eating though, I couldn't help but think that there must be something wrong with grandpa, and it must be really bad, cuz my mommy was crying. And for some reason, she didn't want me and Dilly knowing about it. Now I know something's wrong. After breakfast, I was about to go back upstairs to see if my mommy and daddy were still talking about it, but no sooner was I near the bottom of the stairs, about to go up, when my mommy and daddy were walking silently down the stairs, and the doorbell rang. To my pleasant surprise, it was Peter! My mommy opened the door and let him in.

"Morning Stu and Didi." Said Peter, as he walked into the house.

"Morning Peter." Said my daddy, as my mommy came over, scooped me up, and carried me into the living room where I was set down into my playpen, and a few minutes later, daddy came back in with Dil, who was set down in the playpen nextest to me.

"Stu, Didi, I have those documents you wanted." Said Peter, as he and my parents went into the kitchen, to look over some stuff.

I tried listening in intently, but Dil kept interrupting me, wanting to play with the ball and do other stuff, making it hard for me to hear.

"Quiet Dil." I snapped.

This caused Dil to start crying.

"No, Dil, don't cry, I just, wanted to find out what was going on with grandpa. Something's really wrong." I said.

"But I wanna play!" Dil cried in between his tears.

"Sorry Dilly, we can't play right now." I said, just as Peter walked into the room.

Then, thinking I'd have my opportunity to possibly find out from Peter, I didn't get a chance, as Peter started talking to us before I could say anything.

"Hey Tommy and Dil, I'm just stopping by to say goodbye." Said Peter, as he stopped in front of the playpen and squatted down to our level.

"Goodbye, well, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm heading out of town for a week to go meet with some important people up in Quebec Canada." Said Peter.

"But, what about my daily conversations with Rosie on that Facetime thingy on your iPhone?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't leave my phone behind. No worries though, you'll get to talk with Rosie next week when I get back." Said Peter, as he patted me on the head.

"Next week, next week, but that is practically forever!" I cried.

"No worries Tommy, the week should go by faster than you think, and you can always visit Rosie in your dreams when you're sleeping." Said Peter.

"Oh, ok." I said glumly, not all that up for having to settle for this, as visiting Rosie in my dreams wasn't as good as talking to her for real.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I have to go. I'll see you two next week. Goodbye Dil." Said Peter, as he gave my little brother a hug, and before I knew it, he was gone.

So there I was, worried about my grandpa and unable to talk to Rosie, all cuz Peter had to go out of town. I was only hoping some of my friends would come over to play that day, but the nextest thing I knew, my mommy was coming down the stairs carrying two bags full of stuff.

"Come on kids, you're going to go spend a few days at Zack's house." Said my mommy, as she picked me and Dilly up from out of the playpen, got us dressed, and putted us into the car.

Of course, because my mommy was driving us to Zack's partment by herself, the ride was silent, making it even more difficult for me to find out what was going on with my grandpa. Before I knew it, we were at his place, and mommy carried me and Dilly up to the door of Zack's place, where his aunty Celeste opened the door.

"Thanks for looking after Tommy and Dil for the next few days while Stu and I get this situation all taken care of." Said my mommy, as she handed me, Dilly, and our bags of nighty night stuff over to Celeste.

"It's no problem Didi, and good luck to the two of you." Said Celeste.

"Thank you, bye bye kids, you be good for Zack and Celeste ok?" Said my mommy, as she waved and Celeste closed the door.

"Come on you two, since music class was canceled today, I'm gonna take you boys to the park!" Said Celeste, as she put our bags into Zack's room, then carried us out to her driverless van, where we founded Zack already strapped in his car seat.

"Hey Tommy and Dil." Said Zack, once we were all strapped in, and Celeste was starting up the van and taking us to the park.

"Hey Zack." Said Dil.

"I hear you guys get to spend a few days with me, you guys excited?" Zack asked us.

"Uh huh?" Said Dil with a smile.

I just nodded, the frown never leaving my face.

"Something wrong Tommy?" Zack asked me.

"Oh nothing, I just miss Rosie. Peter's gone for a week so I won't be able to talk to her for a while. And there's something wrong with my grandpa. That's why me and Dilly are staying with you guys. Mommy and daddy don't want us to know about it." I said.

"Awww, well don't worry, we're gonna have so much fun, you wohn't even think about Rosie or your grandpa." Said Zack.

I tried to let out a little smile, but somehow, I just, wasn't sure if I could have any fun, not until I at least knew that my grandpa was going to be ok. Then, as we arrived at the park, is when I got my brilliant idea.

"Here we are kids, we're at the park!" Said Celeste, as she gotted us out of the car, and I held her hand, as I walked next to her and she carried Dil, and strapped Zack's puppy pack on to him. It's this backpack thing that looks like a doggy, that has a leash hanging off of the back of it.

Once we entered the gates of the park, Zack led us to a sandbox, where Celeste got us settled.

"Ok boys, you guys stay here. I'll be sitting on a nearby bench reading my book. You get an hour to play here before we go home, have some lunch, and before you know it, it will be nap time." Said Celeste, as she went off in search of a bench.

Once I sawed her back was towards us, I turned to Zack and Dil, who had started making a sand castle.

"Come on you guys." I said, standing up, about to leave the sandbox.

"Wait a minute Tommy, where are we going?" Zack asked.

"We're gonna go find my grandpa." I said.

"But Tommy, we don't know where he is." Said Zack.

"Sure we do Zack, he's at the tired home." I said.

"But we don't even know where that is." Said Zack.

"Sure we do, we just gots to get out of this park, and start searching the entire world." I said, as I started walking out of the sandbox.

"I can't believe you talked me into this Tommy, but ok, it looks like your grandpa is really aportant to you, so come on Dil, let's go." Said Zack, as I turned to see him grabbing Dilly's hand, and the three of us, headed for the gates of the park.

Once we were at the gate, I looked to see the lock was too high to reach.

"Come on Dil and Zack, help me up." I said, as Zack climbed on to Dil's shoulders, and I climbed on to Zack's shoulders. Using my trusty screwdriver, I started to work the lock on the gate, when a voice startled me, along with a hand on my back.

"Zachary Michael Wehrenberg, Tommy, and Dil, leave the gate alone!" Celeste snapped, as we toppled to the ground, and I turned, to see Celeste before us, a very angry expression on her face.

Great, not only did we not find my grandpa, but we got in trouble. I wasn't giving up yet though, I only hoped we'd get to have some time to play outside in Zack's tiny backyard when we got back. At least there, he had a red car I could take to go find my grandpa, which would go much faster than tottling there.

Celeste scooped us up, put us into the car, and we went back to Zack's place where she fed us tomato florenteen soup, which had sausage and spinach in it, stars, and grapes. Zack and Dilly ated all of their food, but I wasn't very hungry.

"Don't you like your soup Tommy?" Zack asked me.

"It's ok, I guess, I'm not very hungry today." I said.

"Awe, worried about grandpa and missing Rosie?" Zack asked me.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"Well kids, I see you're all finished with your lunch." Said Celeste, as she cleared the empty dishes away from my brother and Zack, then, she came over to me and felt around at my dishes.

"Tommy, you hardly touched any of this. Do you like your lunch sweetheart?" Celeste asked me.

Of course, I couldn't respond, as at only two-and-a-half, I still hadn't learnded how to talk to growed ups, so I just nodded.

"Well, you can have your lunch for dinner then." Celeste said, as she scooped my soup into some container thing, along with the rest of my stuff, and put it away in the fridgerator.

Then, to my pleasant surprise, we got what I was hoping for, a little bit of playtime outside in Zack's tiny backyard. I now had a second chance to get us to escape and go find my grandpa. Little did I know I would be about to head out on my own, or though I thought.

Once outside, Celeste gave us some bubbles to play with. Zack was blowing the bubbles with the wand, while Dilly was catching them on his tongue like they were flies, trying to eat them. Of course, Dil was one-year-old, but there were still some things he was too young to get, blowing bubbles from the bubble bottle with the wand was one of them.

"No Dil, you don't eat the bubbles, you blow them, like this." Said Zack, as he put the wand up to his mouth after dipping it in the bottle of bubbles, and blew some bubbles.

Dil just took his wand, dipped it into his bubble bottle, took it out, and stuck it into his mouth.

"No Dil." Said Zack irritably.

"Don't worry about it Zack, Dilly is still kind of young to understand how bubbles work. Besides, we've gots more aportant things to do." I said.

"If you're talking about going off to find your grandpa, I'm not going this time." Zack snapped, putting down his bubbles and crossing his arms, staring at me angrily.

"What?" I asked.

"Look Tommy, what you're about to do sounds very dangerous, and I can't let you do this." Said Zack.

"But my grandpa, he's in trouble. It's so bad Zack, it made my mommy cry!" I said.

"Fine, go find your grandpa." Said Zack.

"I'm coming too." Said Dil, as he took the bubble wand out of his mouth, burped up some bubbles and stared at me.

"No Dilly, you've gots to stay here." I said.

Then, looking around, I spotted Zack's toy car. It was red with a yellow top. I went over to the car, and climbed in over the passenger side.

"Uh Tommy, you do know there's a door on the other side." Zack called out to me.

I didn't care. I was in the car, as I grabbed the steering wheel and started driving it towards the gate of the fence that led out of the backyard.

I guess I made more noise than I thought, as I climbed out of the car, and standing on the roof of the car, I tried to open up the gate, when the car started to give way beneath my feet, as I jumped, and the car rolled backwards into Zack's water table, knocking it over and splashing water everywhere. Some of the water, splashed on to Celeste, who was sitting off to the side at a small table and chairs, listening to us play.

" _Uh oh._ " I thought to myself, as Celeste came to investigate everything.

"Tommy!" She screamed, as she founded me and picked mme up.

"I understand you may be missing your mommy and daddy, but you can't leave the backyard. You're too little." Celeste continued, as at this point, I gave up.

Upset by this, I started to cry at the top of my lungs, as she carried me inside, Zack and Dil following her inside, and she led us to Zack's room, where she put us down for a nap.

Once we were lying down, I calmed down, closed my eyes, and without saying a word to either Zack or my brother, who were lying next to me in Zack's Reptar racecar bed, I drifted off to sleep, where I had an interesting dream.

In the dream, I was outside at the park, where Rosie touched down into the grass in a Reptar airplane.

"Rosie!" I cried.

"Hi Tommy, hop in." Rosie said, as I climbed into the Reptar airplane next to her, and we took off to the sky.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Peter called me. He tells me your grandpa is in trouble, and I know where he is." Said Rosie.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked.

"That's where we're headed." Rosie replied, as we hovered over what appeared to be a forrest.

I looked down, and saw a huge fire.

"Oh no!" I cried.

"And that's not the worstest part, come on, let's get a closer look." Said Rosie, as she lowered the plane, where I got a better view of what was going on.

It was not a prettyful picture. Not only was the forrest on fire, but the fire was coming from my grandpa's head.

"Oh no! Grandpa!" I cried, as I ran over to him, and nextest to him, my mommy and daddy were tied up to two trees with some rope.

"Tommy! Come back!" Rosie cried, but I didn't turn back.

I had to save my mommy, daddy, and grandpa before it was too late.

"Get out of here Scout, you dohn't want this fire to hurt you now." Said my grandpa, as the fire lit up his face.

Looking around fast, I tried to spot something that would put the fire out, but before I could move, the fire was surrounding me, my grandpa, and my parents in a huge ring, with no escape for us.

The ring came in closer, as I awoke from the dream, Celeste, shaking me and trying to get me to wake up.

"Come on Tommy it's time to wake up." Said Celeste, as she was shaking me awake.

Upset by the nightscare, and losing time with Rosie or being able to save my grandpa, I burst into tears, and kept crying nonstop.

Zack and Dil were nowhere to be seen, but I didn't care. Then, I did something that took me by surprise. Meaning to go use the potty, but being too upset, I went in my pants.

"Oh dear, come on Tommy, let's go change your pants." Said Celeste, as she struggled to get me changed into some new pants.

I didn't feel much up to being cooperative. After all, I was a bit mad at her for stopping me twice from going to find out what was going on with my grandpa.

I continued to cry as she did everything possible to comfort me. Once she had me in a clean pair of shorts and underpants, she carried me into the living room, where she tried to play the hopter copter game with me. You'd think this would get me to calm down, especially after I missed playing it so much with my daddy a while back, cuz he played that stuff with Dil, that I made a wish for him to be different, but nope, I continued to keep on crying.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you're upset. Would you like a bottle?" Celeste asked me.

Of course, growed ups can never seem to get it that we just, don't speak their language, but what do they know? She put me down and came back a minute later with a bottle of warm milk. Feeling hungry at this point, I took it, calming down long enough to drink it, only to start crying again when I was finished. I guess she thought I wanted more, as she went and got me more, and I had a second small bottle of the milk, but I still wasn't happy. While drinking the second bottle though, I spotted the keys on a hook on the wall and the door to the backyard, not caring it was dark outside. I had that nightscare for a reason. My grandpa was in some big trouble, and it was up to me to save him.

No sooner had I finished my bottle when I tossed it on to the floor, jumped down from Celeste's lap on the couch, and ran over to where I took the keys off of the hook, and made my way over to the back door.

"Tommy, where are you going?" Celeste asked me.

As I was reaching up to the lock on the door, I heard footsteps nearing, and a hand touch my shoulder.

"Tommy no!" Celeste shouted, as I turned around, and Celeste felt all over me, discovering the keys I had in my hand.

"Give me that key right now." Said Celeste, as I balled my hand holding the key into a fist, and started running through the partment.

Celeste started chasing me, until I reached a dead end, the corner of the hall way that separated Zack's room, her bedroom, and the bathroom from one another. Celeste had caught up to me at this point, nearly out of breath.

"Tommy, I'm sorry, but it's too dark to play outside now, you can play outside tomorrow, provided you don't try to leave the backyard again. Now, hand me the keys please." She said.

I wasn't about to give up the keys.

"Do you wanna put it back on to the hook? I'll let you do it, but you need to leavge it there." Said Celeste.

" _Oh why couldn't Zack's aunt be more like my grandpa? Just turn on the fishy show and she'd be asleep._ " I thought to myself, as I stared up at Celeste, realizing I wasn't going to win this battle, even though I still felt pretty upset.

I walked back towards where I had taken the keys off of the hook, and reluctantly, put them back.

"Good job Tommy, now, let's go find Zack and your brother. They've been up from their nap for quite a while, and I'm sure they'd like to play with you while I get supper ready." Said Celeste, as she scooped me up and carried me back into the living room, where I founded Zack and Dil on the floor, playing with Zack's toy farm and an elephant that was equipped with a shapes in the whole thingy.

"Now you play here, and before you kids know it, it will be supper time." Said Celeste, as she left the living room and went into the kitchen.

Once she was gone, I turned towards Zack and my brother.

"You ok Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Yeah, you were asleep for a long time. It's already dark outside." Said Zack.

"No guys, I'm not ok." I replied, slumping down on the carpet, about ready to cry again.

"Now Tommy, I know you miss Rosie, and from my understanding, your grandpa is in trouble, but did you ever consider that the reason why you and your brother were lefted here with me and my aunty over the weekend was because your parents didn't want your help with your grandpa's situation? Maybe it's a problem that's too big for us to fix." Said Zack.

"Too big for us to fix? Zack, have you losted your marbles? There is no problem too big for us to fix. It's the growed ups that need our help." I snapped.

"But maybe this time, they don't want our help, and that's why they're being so secretive about it." Said Zack.

I was too mad for words, so I did the only thing I could think of. I threw myself down to the ground and started crying.

"Now Tommy, don't cry. Why don't we find something fun to do, something that will take your mind off of Rosie and your grandpa." Zack suggested, as he lay a hand on my back.

I just kept on crying, as I was starting to have this feeling that nothing Zack did, would cheer me up.

"Come on Tommy, at least try for me?" Zack asked.

I stopped crying and looked up at my blond headed friend, who was only trying to help me feel better.

"Ok, what you got?" I asked.

"Sherry Berry." Zack replied.

"I'm not really hungry." I replied.

"Oh no Tommy, Sherry Berry isn't a fruit, it's a singing person. Come on I'll show you." Said Zack, as he led me and Dilly over to the TV.

"Now you two sit right there." Said Zack, as he went over to the bookshelf where he pulled a DVD off of the shelf.

Then, approaching the TV, he opened the DVD player, which lucky for him, was where he could reach it. It was at that level at my house, till Dilly ruined it by putting an audio tape into the VCR back when I was sick with the love bug, making mommy and daddy have to rearrange things, but anyway, Zack put the DVD into the player, and the nextest thing I knew, a picture came on to the TV screen. It showed the outside, and it looked like it was spring time. A crowd of children were gathered, as the picture came closer to a stage, where a band was set up to play. Then, the most beautiful lady came into view. She was tall, with bright green curly hair, wearing blue star shaped sparkly dangly earrings, pink lipstick, a yellow long sleeve shirt, hot pink vest, along with a long skirt to match, and black shoes.

"Hello boys and girls. I'm Sherry Berry and welcome to Sing a Song of Spring. Please select the option you want, using your DVD player's remote control. You can watch the whole concert by selecting Play All, select your favorite song by selecting Song Selection, change how my concert is presented by selecting Setup, check out fun activities by selecting Bonus Material, or see what other concerts I have to offer on Blue Ray and DVD by selecting Sneak Peak. The choice is yours, and hope you enjoy the show." Said Sherry Berry, before music played in the background, and what appeared to be words appeared in front of Sherry Berry.

"Come on Tommy, let's watch the concert. My aunty got me this DVD for Christmas, and whenever I'm sad or not feeling well, Sherry Berry, always cheers me up. I bet she'll cheer you up too." Said Zack.

I turned my gaze away from the TV to look at him.

"Ok, I suppose I can give this a try. Start the video." I said, as Zack pointed the clicker at the TV and pressed a button.

The concert started, and there was Sherry Berry on the screen, starting to sing.

 _There's a little song that's playing in my heart._

 _There's a little song that's playing in my heart._

 _There's a little song that's playing,_

 _There's a little song that's playing,_

 _There's a little song that's playing in my heart._

As I watched Sherry Berry perform, something incredible happened. All of the sudden, it was as if the things that were getting me down, weren't so upsetting anymore. The beautiful music and Sherry's voice blew me away. It was, like magic, or, to put it more simply, she gave me a similar feeling as to how I felt when I was around Rosie. Was I falling in love with Sherry Berry? It could be very bad if Rosie ever founded out, but right then, I didn't care.

She sang songs about sweet potatoes, peace like a river, and many others, as there were too many to name off, and I was so moved by her performances, I could barely think straight. Then, near the end of the video, something really neat happened.

"Ok boys and girls, for our last song, I'm allowing anybody to come up on stage and sing with me." Said Sherry Berry, as several excited kids in the audience on the TV jumped out of their seats and rushed up on stage to join Sherry.

""And what's your name little girl?" Sherry Berry asked into a microphone, as she put the microphone down at the level of a little girl with dark hair, that looked to be around the age of Angelica.

"Taffy." The little girl replied.

"Well Taffy, do you wanna sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on stage?" Sherry Berry asked.

"I'd love to!" Said Taffy.

Then, Sherry Berry moved over to another little girl, who looked to be the same age as this Taffy person.

"And what's your name?" Sherry Berry asked, as she put the microphone down at the level of this new little girl.

"Sandy." The little girl replied.

"And are you going to sing with us today?" Sherry asked.

The girl nodded.

"Awe, feeling a bit shy are we?" Sherry asked.

"Well that's ok, come on children, sing with me." Said Sherry, as the song started, and we hearded everybody sing solo and Sherry sing a verse or two with them.

 _Twinkle twinkle little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

 _Twinkle twinkle little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are._

Then, after that, Sherry Berry told everybody goodbye, said thank you for coming out to the concert, and credits rolled by while one of the songs she previously performed during the concert, played in the background. After the DVD ended, while I was a bit disappointed to see that the DVD had ended, something felt different. I was feeling the bestest I had felt all day.

"Hey Tommy, do you think the Taffy that went up to perform with Sherry Berry on that last song is the same Taffy we know?" Zack asked me, only I was partially paying attention, as I was still thinking about Sherry Berry and how beautiful she looked.

"Huh?" I asked, misunderstanding what Zack had said. He came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned towards him.

"Tommy, do you think the Taffy that performed with Sherry on stage at the end of the video is the same Taffy we know?" Zack asked.

"Nah, it couldn't be. She looked too young to be Taffy." I replied.

"Well, my aunty tells me that video was taken when she was little. Maybe it was Taffy when she was little." Said Zack.

"Hmmm, maybe." I said, just as Celeste came in to get us for dinner.

While at the dinner table, I started thinking about Sherry Berry again, as I had several songs from that concert stuck in my head. As the beautiful music kept playing in my head, causing me to drift off into thought, completely forgetting about my dinner, causing Zack and Dil to have to shout to get my attention, as it was as if I was on another planet or something, I finally snapped out of it and took a few bites of my soup, even though I wasn't all that hungry.

"Thinking about Rosie again?" Zack asked me.

"Nah I was just thinking about Sherry Berry. She's so beautiful, and her music made me feel so good, it's as if all of the bad stuff that's going on, just, disappeardid." I replied.

"See? I knew Sherry Berry would cheer you up. It always works for me." Zack replied.

"Thanks." I replied, as I took a few more bites of my food, even though I wasn't all that hungry.

Sadly though, I regretted it a little while later, when Zack and Dil had cleared their plates, getting ice cream for dessert, while I barely touched my food, being lost in thought over Sherry Berry, thus, not getting any ice cream, leaving me disappointed and cranky.

"Now Tommy, Zack and your brother got ice cream because they finished their dinner. Had you finished yours, you could have gotten ice cream too." Said Celeste, as she went around and gave us our vitamins, floride, and to me, she gave me some Tylonol, assuming my teeth were bothering me and that's why I didn't eat, proving once again that we're misunderstood by the growed ups. No matter, I took the yucky meds with no hesitation, before unbuckling myself from the booster seat she had me strapped in at the table, grabbing my Reptar doll out of the living room, and racing off to Zack's room with it, where I tossed it on to my side of the Reptar racecar bed.

"Wow, somebody's already ready to go to bed I see." Celeste called from down the hall, still in the kitchen, noticing I had hopped out of my chair at the table.

Of course, she had Zack and Dil say goodnight to the refridgerator and the oven, not that I cared if I said goodenight to the appliances. It was something that Zack got us all into doing, don't ask what started this tradition, but he did. Then, they came into the room, where Celeste helped us change into our jammies, I used the potty one last time, thankful I made it, not wetting my pants again, while Celeste put on nighttime diapies on to Zack and Dilly, helped us brush our teeth, and then, she red us two books.

The firstest book was one that Phil and Lil would have loved. It had pictures of different bugs and small aminals we'd find outside. Then, you'd pull back the flap to reveal another picture. Like on the page with the kittypillar, you pulled back the flap to reveal a picture of a butterfly. And on the last page of the book, it was a starry night, and it talked about wishing on a star, but then, you'd pull back the flap, and there was a picture of a firefly, reminding us to make sure we weren't trying to wish on a firefly. I'm not sure what would happen if we tried to wish on a firefly, but if we're going by the book, I'm guessing nothing happens.

Then, the second book had pictures of all sorts of stuff. Celeste would put her hand over ours, so when we pointed to something, she could read us the bumps over the picture of what the picture was. On one page, there was pictures of all sorts of stuff you'd find on the farm, while on another page, there was stuff all about fishing. While me and Zack were exploring this page, and Celeste was reading it to us, I started thinking of my grandpa again, and my worries about him started to come back, as I started to cry slightly.

"Awe, you ready to go to bed now Tommy?" Celeste asked, as she gave me a hug, and I was crying a little bit.

"Come on kids, let's get you all tucked in." Said Celeste, as she had us climb into Zack's bed, and she got all three of us tucked in. Me on one side of Zack, with Zack in the middle, and Dil on the opposite side.

Then, as I snuggled up with the Reptar doll I had brought with me, Celeste put a CD on in the boom box of Zack's over on his dresser, before telling us goodnight, shutting off the lights, closing the door and leaving the room.

As the sweet lullaby music started to play, I was once again, swept away, as Sherry Berry's voice started to fill the room.

 _Now it's time, to say goodnight._

 _Goodnight, sleep tight._

 _Sleep and dream sweet dreams,_

 _Sleep and dream sweet dreams._

As the music continued, I thought to myself that maybe some problems, couldn't be solved in one day, tomorrow would be another day, I could only hope things would get better the nextest day. For now, I'd let the sweet sound of Sherry Berry's voice, take me away, to the land of dreams, as I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

And from that day forward, whenever life got me down to a point that even I couldn't fix, I'd turn to Sherry Berry, to make me feel all better again, and it's thanks to Zack that I found the most beautiful singer in the whole wild world, to be there for me during troubled times.

End of Tommy POV

The End

Author's Note: This story is an excerpt of events that will be taking place during an even bigger story I have yet to release, entitled, "The Family Emergency," which will parody a situation that's currently going on in my family at this time. In fact, some of the events of this little one-shot already parody some events that took place with me and my nephew Zachary over the Fourth of July weekend, and that's far as I'm going to reveal what all went down that got my inspiration for some of the events of this story thought up. As for the bigger story, where in that one, we will learn what's going on with Tommy's grandpa Lou, I'm waiting until at least August if not later, to release that one, as the events that will be inspiring that story, are still going on somewhat as I type this up, so sort of want the real events that story will be based off of, to be more so at a close, or somewhat passed by, before I release thast one. I just thought, I'd tell you guys of the story of how Tommy was introduced to Sherry Berry by Zack, and this is how it all went down. I hope you enjoyed it, and, be looking for more stories from me, coming soon!


End file.
